


Холодный и удобный

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Персонаж в карбоните, ангст, прикосновения не по согласию
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Кайло знает, что должен держать Хакса ближе к себе. И есть ли способ лучше?





	Холодный и удобный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965015) by [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux). 



Кайло не в первый раз спал в _компании кого-то_ , но он знал, что нескоро привыкнет делить комнату с кем-то, у кого столь громкий разум, как у Хакса. Его мысли напоминали белый шум, _статику_ со случайно прорывающимися в сознание Кайло словом или фразой. Их четко слышно, а значит Кайло легко побеждал.

Бунт, предательство и переворот _были_ основными словами, всегда держались на первом плане в загадочном разуме Хакса, пока Кайло не не пришло в голову _решение_ , благодаря которому он мог постоянно держать Хакса при себе настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Но теперь Хакс думал только о своей свободе. И это неудивительно.

Этим утром Кайло разбудил будильник. Тихо попискивая, он прервал приятный сон, в котором Кайло победно стоял среди обломков кораблей Сопротивления, лично расстреляв их _все_. Кайло потянулся, выгнул спину и тихо застонал, двигаясь под мягким покрывалом. А ведь это был меньший из плюсов бытия Верховным лидером.

— Доброе утро, генерал, — сказал Кайло, потянувшись к выключателю пищащего будильника, а потом сел на краю кровати.

Хакс, стоящий у главного иллюминатора, промолчал.

— Все еще хранишь молчание, как я погляжу, — прокомментировал Кайло, совершенно не расстроившись отсутствию ответа.

Он встал с кровати, одетый только в свободные черные штаны, и использовал Силу, чтобы аккуратно заправить кровать. Кайло понимал, что незаправленная будет раздражать Хакса, а он, в конце концов, привык уступать ему в _мелочах_. Это бы повредило репутации Кайло _и_ его планам на Первый Орден, если бы Хакс предал его, как и планировал. Поэтому Кайло думал, что потакание ему в мелочах подслащивало пилюлю.

Убрав волосы с лица, Кайло посмотрел на Хакса и улыбнулся. Он красив, особенно по утрам. Хакс всегда был красивым, даже в молодости, насколько Кайло мог судить по старому голофото с выпускниками академии Арканиса. Бледная кожа, ярко-рыжие волосы, острые скулы, которые, казалось, могли поранить глубже, чем слова Хакса, и глаза, напоминающие Кайло о глубоком озере на родной Чандрилле, в которое ему запрещали заходить.

— Если бы ты просто поклялся мне во _всецелой_ преданности, — сказал Кайло, медленно подошел к Хаксу, вытянул руку и коснулся его щеки. — Ты был бы свободен.

Карбонит под пальцами Кайло был холоден, но это не остановило его от поглаживания щеки Хакса. Он провел большим пальцем по его губам, жалея, что не может почувствовать нежную кожу Хакса, _увидеть_ его яркие волосы и глубокие глаза. Тусклый блеск карбонита скрыл под собой великолепие Хакса.

Он все еще был в генеральской форме, лицо расслаблено, глаза закрыты, казалось, Хакс просто спит. Он находился без сознания, когда его поместили в замораживающую камеру. Кайло лично вырубил Хакса, прежде чем он мог попытаться убить его перед командой мостика. Это был наилучший способ заставить Хакса _замолчать_ , заставить его прекратить кричать, что Кайло должен прислушаться к его военному опыту, перевешивающему опыт Кайло, поэтому от взмаха руки Хакс начал падать, а Кайло поймал его, стерев из памяти окружающих мысли о бунте.

Кайло улыбнулся, вспоминая, как его настроение переменилось от гнева за поведение Хакса к восхищению его внешностью. Он чувствовал, что пренебрегал ею все время, когда спал рядом с Хаксом после длительного секса и не ценил его эфирную красоту. Заморозка в карбоните казалась прекрасным решением текущих проблем Кайло: держать Хакса рядом, мешать ему организовать мятеж, сохранить красоту Хакса только для себя.

— Такой спокойный, — прошептал Кайло, вынырнув из своих мыслей и улыбнувшись. Он провел ладонью по груди Хакса, а потом по его руке. — Такой красивый, и теперь мой, не так ли.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос.

В разуме Кайло гудела статика, как будто Хакс _пытался_ поговорить с ним, но в этот раз слова не доходили, только пульсировал белый шум. Или, как нравилось думать Кайло, Хакс повторял _его_ имя как мантру — _«Кай-ло, Кай-ло, Кай-ло»_.

— Я здесь, Хакс. Я не ухожу. Видишь? Чувствуешь себя особенным? — Кайло наклонился и коснулся губ Хакса поцелуем, кожу покалывало от холода карбонита. — Я мог бы тебя разморозить, заставить _увидеть_ , что бунт против меня обречен на поражение, и отпустить тебя. Но ты же одержим идеей лично стать Верховным лидером? Даже сейчас я чувствую, что это сжигает тебя, этот огонь горит даже в холоде. _Бешеный_. Хм. Я предпочту не рисковать. Кроме того, таким... ты весь мой.

Кайло закрыл глаза, накрывая губы Хакса своими, целуя холодный карбонит нежно, но страстно. Эти поцелуи обычно делали Хакса податливым и дрожащим в постели Кайло, его дыхание вырывалось быстрыми вздохами, его возбуждение нарастало, подпитывая Кайло. Но сейчас Кайло один издавал непристойные звуки, пожирая губы Хакса, вылизывая его челюсть и целуя в ухо.

— Хотел бы я тебя слышать, — сказал Кайло, прижимаясь к металлу. — Обожаю твои стоны, как ты произносишь мое имя, тяжело дышишь мне в ухо. Если бы только твои офицеры знали, что твой голос не всегда такой визгливый.

Кайло усмехнулся своему оскорблению, но отвлекся на быстро растущую выпуклость в штанах, потираясь ей о промежность Хакса. Теперь его следующий шаг был предрешен.

Поцеловав Хакса в щеку, Кайло отошел от него к пульту управления, чтобы включить репульсоры и снять карбонитовую пластину со стены, удерживая ее на уровне талии. Этой высоты было достаточно, чтобы перекинуть через нее ногу.

— Почувствуй, что ты делаешь со мной, — сказал Кайло, сидя на бедрах Хакса и обхватив ногами карбонит. Член натягивал штаны. — Чувствуй, как ты меня распаляешь.

Кайло двигал бедрами и терся задницей, репульсоры плиты шатались под его весом и движениями, но устояли, даже когда Кайло удалось стянуть штаны и выпустить влажный член. Он сразу же начал ласкать себя, двигая рукой настолько быстро, что слышны были влажные шлепки мошонки.

— Крифф, — застонал Кайло и наклонился вперед, положив ладонь на торс Хакса, чтобы удержать равновесие. Улыбнулся мысли о прикосновении к мягкому животу Хакса. Он уставился на расслабленное лицо и снова почувствовал волнение, очарованный его красотой. — Тебе бы это понравилось, Хакс. Ты бы просто лежал здесь, пока я тебя трахаю, или я мог бы прокатиться на тебе. Знаешь, мы могли бы заняться сексом на моем троне. Я бы позволил тебе сидеть на нем, а сам воспользовался твоим членом. _Честь_. Быть трахнутым Верховным лидером на его же троне, но посмотри на себя сейчас. Единственная честь, которую ты получаешь, — _ммм_ — моя сперма, размазанная по тебе.

Он продолжал смотреть на лицо Хакса и тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как приближается к оргазму, представляя непристойности, которыми он и его красивый генерал могли бы заняться в новом тронном зале. Кайло покраснел от этих мыслей.

Если бы только Хакс не был предателем.

Ощущения поглотили его, Кайло застонал и, выгнув спину, кончил, покрывая заключенный в блестящий металл торс Хакса своим семенем, отмечая собой. Лаская себя во время оргазма, свободной рукой Кайло погладил руку Хакса, желая, чтобы именно она обхватывала его член... или, возможно, держала его ладонь, но эти смехотворно нежные мысли исчезли, стоило Кайло вспомнить о том, что Хакс пытался убить его.

Шум в уме на секунду сменился тишиной, которая была громче гудящего двигателя, и до Кайло донеслось единственное слово, которое он хотел бы услышать от Хакса .

— _Р-Рен..._

— Генерал, — поприветствовал его Кайло, натянув трусы и вытерев мокрую руку о штаны. — По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что ты там хотя бы частично в сознании.

— _Мне холодно_.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом.

— _За что?_

Кайло слез с рычанием, не потрудившись вытереть сперму с Хакса, и вернул карбонит обратно на стену, удостоверившись, что он висит ровно между двумя иллюминаторами, среди звезд. Он отстранился от Хакса и посмотрел ему в лицо, будто тот мог взглянуть в ответ.

И теперь, когда Кайло смотрел на Хакса, вместо его красоты он видел только Хакса, сдвигающего шинель, чтобы вытащить из-за пояса бластер, целящегося в Кайло и _собирающегося потянуть спусковой крючок._

Их соперничество всегда было напряженным, немного нездоровым конкурированием за самое высокое и уважаемое положение, но никогда в их борьбе Кайло не желал Хаксу смерти. Лежа в снегах Старкиллера после борьбы с Рей в полубессознательном состоянии, увидев, как Хакс опустился перед ним на колени и сказал ему _держаться_ , Кайло подумал, что их отношения изменились. Возможно, вместе им будет лучше, чем в одиночку, _возможно_ , между ними было что-то большее, чем секс, _большее_ , чем простая договоренность.

Но, очнувшись в горящем тронном зале, Кайло увидел, что Хакс _пытается_ спрятать бластер, но _не может_ скрыть свои убийственные мысли. Он спокойно осознал, что Хакс действительно презирает его, и они никогда не перестанут быть _врагами_.

Любовь Кайло снова была предана.

Он отошел, немного жалея, что не может схватить Хакса за ворот кителя и накричать на него за то, что он разрушил все, что они могли бы иметь. Верховный лидер Рен и Император Хакс, несокрушимые и жестокие, но самое важное — _страстные любовники_ , которые пересекли бы всю галактику ради друг друга, что сделало бы их опаснее любых предыдущих правителей.

Но это будущее было невозможно, и Кайло отвернулся, прежде чем у Хакса появилась бы возможность увидеть его слезы.

— Действительно, _за что_ , генерал Хакс.


End file.
